callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Double-Barreled Shotgun
:For the similar weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Ranger (shotgun), and for the similar weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Olympia. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is a weapon featured in Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty World at War Campaign The Double-Barreled Shotgun can be found in "Eviction", and a Sawed-Off shotgun w/ a foregrip can be found in "Ring Of Steel" inside the asylum. This is odd because a Sawed-Off shotgun w/ a foregrip is two attachments. This is similar to Bling in Modern Warfare 2. It is extremely powerful, being able to eviscerate enemies and blow off limbs. Multiplayer Like any shotgun, the double-barrel has specific uses and roles. If it is used in close quarters settings then it's extremely lethal. Some players prefer the Trenchgun over this weapon because the Double-Barreled Shotgun can only hold up to 2 shells at a time, has lower accuracy, and has less range; however, this can be counteracted with the perks Sleight of Hand and Steady Aim, making the double-barreled shotgun arguably the best choice, as long as the user has intimate knowledge of close range combat. If one is using close-range tactics effectively in combination with appropriate perks, the double-barrel can make for a much better choice than the Trenchgun. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is capable of getting one shot kills, even against players using the Juggernaut perk, at surprisingly long range. Steady Aim greatly increases the weapon's range and accuracy. Combining this weapon with the Sleight of Hand perk halves the reload time which is useful in intense close quarters combat, especially given the 2 shell capacity and high ammo usage. The high rate of fire allows for a quick second shot if the first does not kill, but this will put the player in a tough situation if more enemies happen to be nearby. Tips *Shotgun users should avoid open spaces; stay within areas where enemies have little room to strafe or run, such as buildings and rubble. Also, do not neglect the knife; some players using the shotgun become so accustomed to close range shooting that they forget to melee. *Although the capacity of the weapon is so small, Sleight of Hand is not necessarily required if the user is a skilled, or even a semi-skilled, shotgun user, as the reload is quick even without sleight of hand. *The iron sights are only useful if in very close range or if tracking a target is difficult, as using the iron sights increases spread. *Use of this is in Hardcore is fairly pointless since most weapons kill in one shot at close range anyway, and the fact this gun only works at close range makes it next to useless. A machine gun or sniper will increase the players kills by far. The only advantage it offers is the lack of aiming required for close ranged kills. *If using Sleight of Hand, it is an excellent idea to pair this gun with the .357 Magnum, as this perk will mutually benefit both weapons very well. Furthermore, the .357 Magnum offers the greatest range of any pistol which makes it very useful as a secondary weapon for Shotgun users, as they will sometimes need a weapon that can take out an enemy over a great distance (something their Shotgun cannot do). Relying on a pistol for distance kills will free a player from having to use Overkill, allowing for other Tier 2 perks to be used instead. *Stopping Power and (to a certain extent) the Sawed-Off attachment are not very useful, considering how powerful the gun is anyway. However, if the player insists on using either, the Sawed-Off attachment is probably a better choice, since it frees up the Tier 2 perk and gives a higher damage boost than Stopping Power. Nazi Zombies The Double-Barreled shotgun is available on all maps, with its Sawed-off counterpart appearing in the first three. The problem of constantly needing to reload, and low accuracy make this an uncommon weapon, however it has extremely high damage and is a one hit kill up to about round 20. On the first three maps, the Trenchgun and the Double-Barreled can share ammo (up to 120 shells backup). When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the 24 Bore long range, increasing damage, accuracy and range. File:Doublebarrel.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun File:SawedOff.png|The sawed-off attachment (showing the section remaining). File:PaP DBS.jpg|The 24 Bore Long Range. 400px-CoDWaWDBShotgun2.jpg|Firing the shotgun. Note ejecting shell Call of Duty: Black Ops The Double-Barreled Shotgun returns in the revised zombie maps from World At War, though only from purchase off the wall, and not from the mystery box. The only noticeable difference between Black Ops ''and ''World at War ''is that the brass ends of the shotgun shells are much more shiny and reflective in ''Black Ops.﻿ The Olympia appears to be its spiritual successor. It is worth noting that the regular Double Barrel will be held as if it has the Grip, giving it the appearance of hovering slightly above the character's left hand. This was most likely done so that a separate holding animation would not have to be done for the regular and Sawwed Off versions of the shotgun, saving space. (The Sawn-Off w/ Grip versions of the double barrel shotgun can be purchased from the wall in Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt.) Trivia *The reload animation in multiplayer is faster than the one in single player. *In third person when the Double-Barrel Shotgun is fired, shells eject from the gun, despite the gun being break-action. *On Nacht Der Untoten and Ring of Steel, it is possible to get a Double-Barrel Sawed-Off Shotgun w/ Grip, which is impossible in multiplayer, as the gun has two different attachments. *In Nacht Der Untoten, the regular Double-Barreled Shotgun has longer range than the Sawed off Double-Barreled Shotgun with Grip. *If you aim down the shotgun and fire, watch close to the right and two shells fly can be seen flying out the side of the gun as if it were a rifle. This is odd being that the only time the shells come out is when the user reloads. *It is possible to take off an enemy's head at point-blank range in single player. Also, when aiming at the waists and sides of an enemy, it is possible to expose their ribs if shot. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is powerful enough to sever arms, and it can even blow an enemy in half. *The Double-barreled Shotgun can serve as the Russian Campaign's version of the Trenchgun found in the American Campaign. *In the first three Nazi Zombie maps the M1897 Trenchgun and the Double-Barreled Shotgun use the same ammunition. *In Black Ops, the player holds the Double-barreled Shotgun awkwardly with his pinky finger. *In Der Riese when Pack-A-Punched it becomes the "24 Bore Long Range", referring to the 12 gauge being doubled. However, bore and guage are not the same measurement: BORE refers to barrel inner diameter, while GUAGE refers to the inverse weight of a lead ball that fits perfectly in a guns barrel. So while doubling barrel size would double bore, it would actually cause the guage measurement to decrease. *Even if one shell is reloaded after emptying both barrels two rounds will be loaded, but only one shot will be fired. *In Der Riese, the Sawed-off version was going to be named "The Snuff Box" when Pack A Punched. This is proven with a mod available in www.cod5zombies.com *In Nazi Zombie maps, the Double-Barreled Shotgun becomes a semi-automatic shotgun if the infinite ammo console command is activated. Its reload animation is taken out all together, resulting in an effective shotgun with moderately quick follow up shots. Video 400px Gameplay with the Double-Barrel Shotgun Category:Shotguns